You Started It!
by bunny chan
Summary: another short story here i added in a Japanese girl just for the fun of it. warning i didn't sleep for a night when i wrote this, so i may confuse you loads!


# You Started It!

_bunny chan_

'So what should we do?' Ashley Brown asked. 'Don't tell me you'd run out of ideas!'

'Maybe Lily-chan give up already?' Kioki Kiseragi, a Japanese transfer, said hopefully.

'Never ever! I just had a plan forming in my head when you suddenly said that!' Lily Evans accused teasingly at her two friends.

'Hai, gomen-nasai, Lily-chan,' Kioki said apologeticly to Lily.

'No, don't start speaking Japanese all over again, Kioki! You'll get us confused!' Ashley said.

'But I can't resist it, Ashley-chan! Kioki speaks Japanese since young!' the Japanese girl insisted.

'Kioki, learn English!' Ashley said.

'Kioki learns English, Ashley-chan! Lily-chan, you tell her!' Kioki retorted.

'I know!' Lily said suddenly.

'Know what?' Ashley said, bending down eagerly.

'We'll go for muggle tricks!' Lily said brightly.

'Gomen?' Kioki said.

'What?' Ashley said.

'We'll be using muggle jokes to go at them!'

'How?' the two asked in unison.

'Just watch,' Lily grinned. Immediately, she magicked a lot of banana skins.

'What this for, Lily-chan?' Kioki asked, looking at the banana skins. Lily was scattering them all over the floor.

'Just watch,' Lily repeated as she waited patiently.

Soon, the Fat Lady's portrait hole burst open, and in run the infamous Marauders, gasping hard for breath. In their rush, they didn't notice the banana skins and all four boys slipped on them, James Potter leading. The three girls burst into laughter.

'Oh, that was so funny!' Ashley laughed as tears ran down her cheeks.

'Lily-chan, good idea! Good idea!' Kioki praised.

'Hello Potter, supreme of all egos!' Lily greeted as a banana skin fell on his head. 'Maybe we should change it to King of Bananas?'

'Hello Evans!' Sirius Black greeted, gingerly pulling off the banana skins.

'Ugh! I hate bananas!' Remus Lupin winced. 'I smell like one now!'

Peter Pettigrew just whimpered in pain as he nurse his leg, which seemed to be broken. 'I'm going to the Infirmary,' Peter squeaked, and he left straightaway.

'Evans, detention!' James screamed at her.

'You're one to say! Detention yourself!' Lily called back.

'Who're you to give me a detention?' James called.

'You're the one speaking! Who planted Dungbombs in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?'

'Oh yeah? You made me slip!'

'That's cause you're not looking, baka!' Kioki retorted.

'Pardon me? Kiseragi, what are you talking about?' James asked, puzzled.

'She calls you a "baka", Potter! See, she agrees!' Lily said smugly.

'Like you knew what she was saying!'

'I do!'

'Then say it!'

'She just called you stupid, right Kioki?'

The Japanese girl nodded.

'Hah! Suits you well, Potter?' Ashley said.

'Detention! All of you!' James screamed.

'Detention to you and your group! Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! All!' Lily screamed back.

'Baka, baka, baka!! James no baka!' Kioki shouted.

'Shut up, Japanese doll! Speak proper English!' Sirius shouted back.

'Anata – you call me a Japanese doll? How dare you!!'

'Why couldn't he! Keep to youself!'

'You keep to yourself, Lupin! Kioki has all the rights! Why did you call her a Japanese doll?'

'Shut up, Brown! This is a battle between me, Sirius and the Japanese doll!'

'What? Two boys against a girl? That's so unfair!'

'Ashley-chan, let them! They're all baka!'

'I'm much smarter than you!'

'Like so! Kioki, curse them!!!!!!!'

'Kioki can't yet! Kioki needs wand!'

'Get it out!'

'They stole it!'

And the wrestle for Kioki's holly wand began.

'Detention to you for being stupid!'

'Me? You're being ridiculous!'

'Shut up, Potter! Detention for insulting!'

'You shut up! Detention for being rude!'

'Argh! Give back Kioki's wand!'

'Remus, catch!!'

'Watashi! Watashi!' Kioki ran after her wand.

'Me! Me! Me!'

'Kyaaa!!'

'Aaaah!!'

Kioki and Remus crashed onto the fighting Lily and James, who were now ready to curse each other off.

'Gomen, Lily-chan! The wand!'

Kioki watched in horror as her wand snapped into two when James shot a spell at Lily. James was knocked by Remus, thus, missed his aim and hit the curse at Kioki's wand. The curse hit the wand, snapping it into two.

'Kioki… James Potter! How dare you snap Kioki's wand!!!!'

'Hey, Remus pushed me!'

'You snapped it! It snapped into two!'

'So it's my fault?'

'Definitely! Who asked you to not control that curse?'

'Remus, why did you hit me?'

'Say you're sorry to Kioki and at least get her a new wand!'

'Hey, it's not even my fault! Ask Remus!'

'I don't care what that werewolf has-' Lily covered her mouth in shock. 'Oops!'

Kioki was staring miserably at her broken wand and Ashley was trying to comfort her. Sirius was still taunting at her and pulling childish faces at the pair and Ashley was busy thinking of hexes to get at him. But all of them stopped when Lily called Remus a werewolf.

'You what? Lily Evans, you should've known better!' James screamed at her.

'Your friends called Kioki a Japanese doll! She doesn't even look like one!'

'So? You called Remus a werewolf!'

'It's not like he isn't! I know he is! But Kioki is not even a Japanese doll!'

'How dare you?'

'How dare you! Give back Kioki her wand!'

'Why should I even bother?'

'You broke it! Snapped it into two you dolt!'

'I shan't even care!'

Ashley was at her peak already. She grabbed her wand and hurled a curse at James, who was busy thinking of insults to reply Lily.

'Serves you right! You think I don't know?' Lily said, satisfied.

'Know what? Put me back, Brown!'

'Shan't! You should've known better than insult us!'

'You used Dark Arts! You used it to snap Kioki's wand!'

'Learn your lesson, Potter!'

'What? So what if I'm a werewolf?'

'Anata no baka!' Kioki said suddenly. Her purple eyes flashed red as she started picking up her bokken (a sort of wooden sword) and attacked Sirius with it.

'Kioki! Why're you attacking that idiot?' Ashley called.

'He threw my wand! Threw it there!' Kioki shrieked, pointing at where James and Lily were still arguing. They were exchanging insults and James looked like he was about to throw a curse at Lily. Kioki hit Sirius fiercely with her bokken, leaving no mercy.

'Ow! Stop it, stupid doll!' Sirius cried.

'I'm no doll! I'm not a Japanese doll!' Kioki cried.

'You take back your words, Potter!'

'You take back yous, Evans!'

A few fourth years walked into the Common Room that very moment and stared at the six, arguing seventh years, two of which were the Head Students. Immediately, all six turned to them.

'Get back to what you're doing!' they snapped.

'Give back Kioki her wand!'

'Why? It's goners, so I shan't bother!'

'I hate you, Potter!'

'I hate you, Evans!'

'Kiseragi, put that wood down!'

'This no wood!! This is a bokken!'

'Get him, Kioki! Get him!'

'Sirius, give her a curse!'

'WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE?????' a loud voice demanded. The six seventh years turned immediately. Professor McGonagall stood flaring red at the portrait hole, glaring, as she stomped to them.

'They started it!' both James and Lily's side said together, each pointing at the other.

'I have NEVER – in all my entire life at Hogwarts – seen this unruly behaviour! Go to Dumbledore's office now!' McGonagall cried loudly. Silently, the two groups exited to Dumbledore's office.

'All your fault!' Lily and James said at the same time.

'What mine?' they replied again in unison. Their friends started laughing at how fast the both reacted.

'SHUT UP!!' the two head students barked at Remus, Sirius, Ashley and Kioki, who were now stiffling their laughters.

'You started it! You put Dungbombs under my bed!'

'You triggered it! You left those banana skins!!!!'

'What? If you never plant those bombs under my bed, I wouldn't!'

'Hah! Trust you! You scattered those banana skins!'

'Give back Kioki's wand!'

'Take back what you said about Remus!'

'SHAN'T' the two screamed at the exact same time. The four burst out laughing again and the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office jumped aside, revealing the stairs to his room.

'The password's "shan't"?' Sirius said in amazement.

'I don't care! You explain! You started it!'

'What? You were the one!'

'What me? You are the one!'

'Me? I'm innocent!'

'You insolent dolt!'

'Brainless git! Who chose you Head Girl anyway? That person must be stupid!'

'I'd say the same to the one that chose _you_ as a Head Boy!'

'_I_ am the one the chose you two Head Boy and Girl,' a severe voice said.

They turned. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of his office. The two grinned sheepishly and waved a little.

'Uh, hi sir!'

'Um, how do you do?'

'Very well, thank you very much. Now, may I know why are you arguing?'

'Evans started it!'

'Potter started it!'

'She put banana skins for me to trip!'

'He placed Dungbombs in my bed!'

'So she started it!'

'So he started it!'

'Black-san broke my wand!' Kioki wailed.

'What? My name's Sirius Black, stupid Japanese doll!' Sirius snapped.

'She's Japanese, idiot!' Ashley cut.

'Why else did he call her a Japanese doll?' Remus snapped.

And the fight began all over again.

'Excuse me!' Dumbledore said. They turned immediately to him.

'Hai, sensei?' Kioki said politely, hitting Sirius hard with her bokken again.

'I'd appreciate it if you can put away the bokken, Kiseragi.'

'Hai.' Kioki put it away, only to draw a bonbori from under her robes to hit Sirius with.

'And the bonbori, please?'

'Hai.' Kioki put that away and pull out a few ninchakus.

'The ninchakus?'

'Hai.' Kioki kept it into her robes and pulled a sword from under her traditional kimono (under her robes). It gleamed brightly and Sirius gulped.

'Please, the sword too?'

'Hai.' This time, she drew out the little ninja four-point weapons and hid it behind her.

'Uh, I'd appreciate it if you stop drawing weapons. Can you empty your pockets?' Dumbledore said. Kioki pulled out numerous of weapons from under her robes. Bokkens, bonboris, ninchakus, swords, chinese swords, daggers, ninja-bombs (the ones that sends smoke flying), a couple of springs, a pair of flat plates, a cloak, knives… countless of things. Sirius stared at all, mouth wide open. He gulped. Was he really doomed to die under this Japanese girl?

At last, Kioki dropped down a gi uniform and everyone stared at her.

'Hai?'

'Kioki, you carry these with you?' Lily said, looking at James, Sirius and Remus. True enough, the three were gulping and staring at everything in disbelief.

'Hai! I learn all sorts of martial arts, Lily-chan! I'm a ninja,' Kioki said, disappearing suddenly. 'And I can do judo,' Kioki said proudly, looking around for Sirius to show her skills. Sirius was hiding behind Remus and James.

'Uh, very interesting, Kiseragi. What's this cloak?' Dumbledore asked, pulling the cloak.

'That makes me invisible!' Kioki said proudly. 'Family heirloom!'

'James, check your pockets!' Sirius said. James immediately started searching in his robes, pulling out a neatly folded silver material before heaving a sigh of relief.

'What's this?' Ashley said, holding out what looked like a scroll.

'That for skilled ninja, Ashley-chan!' Kioki said, beaming with pride.

'Okay,' Ashley said slowly. Dumbledore was observing everything with interest.

'Hey, Kioki! We can use them on Potter!' Lily said happily. Immediately the boys drew out their wands, daring them to use the things.

_But what's the use? That Japanese doll can do ninja! _Sirius said to himself.

'No, do not duel in my office, thank you,' Dumbledore said, getting up.

'Oh, okay,' James said, keeping his wand.

'Your detention is…'

They leaned forward to listen.

'To get along together. If you don't, I will make sure myself personally that you will. You are dismissed. And Kiseragi? Take these back.'

Happily, Kioki kept everything back into her robes. She didn't look any different though, even with all the equipments and weapons hidden in her robes. However, she held her bokken tightly in her hands.

'Kioki, I'll need to borrow those cool stuff of yours!' Lily said happily. The boys started edging off.

'Whatever for, Lily-chan? Kioki always with Lily-chan.'

'I wanna get at Petunia. Guess what she called us wizarding folk?'

'What?'

'She called us freaks. Insane. Deserves burning down.'

'WHAT?'

'She called us all that? Petunia? Lily-chan's sister?'

'That's right!'

'Lily-chan never talk about imoto before!'

'Imoto?'

'Imoto!'

'What on earth does it mean, Japanese doll?' Sirius asked. If they had to stay and get together, better that than be cursed.

'Watashi wa no zo!!!!!! Imoto is imoto!'

'Huh?' James said.

Ashley balanced a dictionary on her lap. 'Younger sister?'

'I have no younger sister. Petunia's my older one. And a stupid one, too.'

'Not imoto? Oné-san?'

'What's that now?' Remus said.

'It means elder sister.'

'Oh. Right. My oné-san, whatever. She's a horse!'

'I'd seen her once,' James mumbled, 'She's one horse you don't wanna know.'

'What? How?' Sirius asked, surprised.

'This idiot dolt here,' Lily said, pointing to James, 'lived just opposite my house.'

'Oh, and that happened to be the most unfortunate fate,' James replied sarcastically.

'Shut up, Potter!'

'Shut up yourself!'

'Torampu, Lily-chan?' Kioki asked.

'What? Play cards? Okay, couldn't be that bad anyway.'

They sat down in the Gryffindor common room and Kioki started dealing the cards.

'I know!' Sirius grinned.

'Hai?'

'What?'

'Yes?'

'What went into your head now?'

'What went into his head? You mean what happened to his head.'

'That sounded more logical…'

'James, since when are you with that red-head?'

'Oh, right, yeah. Okay, so what went into your miniature, dino-size head?'

'I detest that, James!'

'Say it, Black-san!'

'What?'

'Just say it, idiot!'

'Okay, okay! How about we play truth or dare?'

'This game's getting boring!'

'We'll just play dare or double dare then.'

'Is there such thing?'

'If Kioki anime character, Kioki sweatdrop now!'

'What is she talking about now?'

'Nothing too personal. Kioki, don't let anime get too much in you, kay?'

'Hai, Ashley-chan!'

'So are we playing dare or double dare?'

'We'll see how it goes first.'

Sirius grinned.

'Okay, divide ourselves into two. James, Remus and me. Lily, Kioki and Ashley.'

They did so.

'Now?'

'We'll play! Ashley can start first by asking "Dare or Double Dare". If you're feeling brave, take the latter. I dare you to,' Sirius grinned.

'Okay, Remus, what?'

'Huh?'

'You know what I'll say; just choose!'

'Dare.'

The girls huddled in a corner to whisper for a while.

'I dare you to uh, tell everyone you're a werewolf!'

'Hey!'

'Take it or have a penalty.'

'Okay, I'm a werewolf. Happy? It's not true anyway.'

'Liar. I know it's true. I saw you, Remus Lupin,' Lily said.

'Ulp! You did? Wait, it's my turn! Kioki!'

'Double dare.'

'First, hit Sirius with that bonbori. Second, walk on the lake! I bet you can't!'

Kioki merely smiled. 'Kioki take you dare!'

The Japanese girl hit Sirius hard with her bonbori and they led her outside the school grounds and to the lake.

'Kioki, are you sure?' Lily asked worriedly.

'Kioki will be fine. Kioki's a ninja,' Kioki replied casually, winking at Lily.

'Now walk to the other end!' Remus said, smirking. Kioki took out a pair of shoe-like thing which is flat and tied it to her feet. Smiling, she glided over the water and all the way to the other side of it and ran back, doing a victory sign.

Remus stared at her in disbelief. 'That squid didn't get her??'

'Why should it? Ninja have special ability!'

'I hate this girl…'

'Kioki turn! Black-san! Dare or double dare?'

'Double dare!' Sirius was determined to not lose to any girl.

'Announce to everyone that girls are better and call Professor McGonagall a stupid goat!' Kioki laughed. The girls all giggled at this. 'Loudly!'

Flushing red, Sirius called out loudly that girls are better. The boys all looked menacingly at him. However, when he called McGonagall a stupid goat, the professor bombarded him and gave him a detention for being rude. Kioki laughed again.

'Evans, your turn!' Sirius said.

'Double dare.'

'Uh, first-' Remus whispered in Sirius' ear and he brightened at once. 'First, kiss our dah-ling Head Boy here and next, eat up a plate of noodles!' Sirius handed her a plate of noodles.

'I will most definitely do that,' Lily cried and she went and kissed James straight and transfigured a plate of noodles and start eating it. 

'You're supposed to eat this!' Sirius cried, holding out the plate of noodles.

'Why don't you eat it, Black?' Lily said. She shoved the noodles straight into Sirius' mouth.

'Explain everything. Now.'

'Well, this noodle contains a Veritaserium that I stole from Snape's cauldron. I wanna know whether you like the kiss or not.'

Lily waved her wand over him, grinning. 'Thank you very much, Black. I knew much better than to take food from you.'

'Huh? What?'

'You ate that noodle, dolt!' Remus hissed.

'WHAT????'

'You ate it and told her!'

Sirius groaned miserably.

'I vote we shake this game off and start using Kioki's things, if you don't mind, Kioki?' 

'No. What are we doing, Lily-chan?'

'Killing Severus Snape.'

'Way better than this! Let's go!!!' Ashley said. The girls ran out as the boys ran after them.

'We're not gonna be left out!' James breathed.

'If Snape dies, I wanna be one of the murderer!' Sirius said.

'I want him gone,' Remus muttered.

Kioki pulled out six bonboris from her robes and handed each one one.

'How did you manage to keep these?' Sirius asked.

'Ninja magic,' Kioki grinned. 'Black-san paying back my wand!'

'Shan't!'

'We'll see about that, Sirius,' Lily grinned. Hurriedly, they found Snape talking to Lucius Malfoy. Kioki threw a smoke bomb at the duo and they coughed and spluttered. Before the smoke clears, all six had their beatings on both Snape and Malfoy.

'What happened? Severus?'

'Ow! I'm covered with bruises!'

'You think I'm not?'

'Shut up! Come right out, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!!!'

'Why those four? Ow…'

'Who d'you expect?'

'I want to get to that Infirmary. Bye.'

'Wait for me!!!'

The six fell off laughing helplessly when the two disappeared from sight.

'James!! Why did you hit him twice the amount I did???'

'You hit Snape thrice the amount I did!'

'I wanna get Malfoy!!! He's that idiot that kept sneering "Mudblood"!!'

'So did Snape! I wanna get-'

Sirius, Remus, Kioki and Ashley sighed.

'They fight even because of this?'

'Why did we join them anyway?'

'Got ourselves into trouble…'

'Kioki no baka…'

They sighed again before walking away, leaving both Head Students fighting aimlessly at the corridor.

'What? He called me an idiot before!'

'No, he called me once a squib!'

'Kioki, can I borrow your – huh? Where's everyone?'

'They're just here – um, not.'

'Hello? Where are you?'

'Sirius? Remus? Ashley? Kioki?'

'No one.'

'No luck.'

'All your fault!'

'What has it gotta do with me?'

'I don't know.'

'So? Then why accuse me???'

'You're stupid.'

'I detest that!'

'Where are they?'

'Eaten by Voldemort?'

'Ha ha. With Kioki's weird ninja devices? I think not!'

'Very funny. I'm hungry!'

'Here, I have half a plate of noodles,' Lily said, handing him the plate. James took it hungrily before gobbling everything down.

'Ah! Full! I bet they're in the common room. Hey! Wait for me!!'

**

'Think they're done?' Ashley yawned.

'I think they are. Here they come!' Sirius said. The four leapt up to their feet just as the two burst in.

'Why'd you leave?' Lily asked.

'Why'd you argue for four hours?' Remus asked.

'Oh, never got around asking James this. Hey James!' Sirius said.

'Yeah?'

'How was that kiss Lily gave ya? When we were playing?'

'Sirius… Kioki, hand me a bokken!'

'I think it was pretty good, but why not? She's cute.'

Everyone stared at James.

'Uh, you won't answer me that, James. You'll say that it sucks and you'd rather kiss a toad,' Sirius said.

'I'd say it as a cover story,' James replied helpfully.

'James-kun okay?' Kioki asked worriedly.

'Lily, you gave him anything?'

'Yeah, a plate of noodles,' Lily replied. 'He said he was hungry, so…'

'Um, does the plate has carvings at the corner? Sorta like a dog?'

'Yeah. And the noodle looked quite white, too.'

'Remus, he ate my Veritaserium noodle!!'

'He did? Try again!'

'Who are you?' Sirius asked, turning to James. Immediately, he started blabbing about himself, his parents, his friends, his animagus appearance and finally, his crush.

'Okay, I'm confirmed,' Remus said, waving a wand at James. He snapped awake.

'Hi! What's up?'

Lily was looking really, really red, Kioki and Ashley were trying to stiffle their grins, Sirius was looking really shocked and Remus looked like, um, Remus.

'What? What happened?'

'Hey, you're sure you're back?' Remus asked.

'Back from what?'

'Uh, nothing.'

'Why's Kioki and Ashley snickering? Lily, you're redder than your hair already! Padfoot? Y'there? Hello?'

'Huh? Yeah, I'm there – I mean, uh, here,' Sirius said, shaking back. His face split into a grin.

'Remus, mind explaining?' James said, knowing that in their state of mind, they can never answer him.

'Uh, you accidentally ate a Veritaserium-'

'Okay…'

'And you told us who your crush was-'

'I don't have one!'

'And you said it's –gulp- Lily.'

'WHAT?!'

'She's all red there. And when Padfoot asked about the kiss Lily gave you in the double dare game, you said you liked it fine.'

'WHAT?!?! I don't believe even one word!'

'Remus-kun said truth, James-kun!' Kioki said.

'He's right. You said exactly all of those,' Ashley said. 'Lily, it is isn't – where's she?'

'Gone to hiding already!' Sirius laughed. 'When Moony was reciting everything, she went back to her dorm.'

'What went into my head? And why is it still swimming?' James asked.

'Lily-chan! Konbanwa!' Kioki said casually.

'Konbanwa, Kioki. It's NOT a good night, though,' Lily said, still red.

'It's okay, Lily. This idiot's too idiot to know what he's talking about,' Ashley said.

'Hopefully.'

'Prongs, I'd better go now. Bye,' Remus said, exiting the common room.

'Go where?' Ashley asked.

'Transform. Tonight is a full moon. C'mon, we'll have fun tonight!' Lily grinned.

'Go where?' James asked.

'Walk already, Prongs! Don't care about your girlfriend!' Sirius said, pushing James out of the common room, giving them a nervous laugh.

'I'll kill Sirius… Kioki, mind doing that for me?'

'Right, Lily-chan! He still owe me a wand!'

'But before that, how about we join them?'

The three girls rushed outside and went straight into the Whomping Willow, through the winding passage and into the Shrieking Shack. The appeared, just as Remus had transformed into a wolf. A stag and a grim stood in a corner. They gaped at the girls' appearance. The werewolf turned to pounce at them, but immediately, a white rabbit, a small ferret and a doe stood. The wolf left them alone.

The doe did a sort of grin, as did the rabbit and ferret. The stag and grim heaved a sigh of relief before looking warningly at the trio.

**

'What? And I'm gonna let you have all the fun? No way!' Lily's scream echoed.

'You're not supposed to even _be_ there! Who told you the way!' James scream back.

'I have brains, stupid! I don't have them for nothing!'

'Well so do I! You're not supposed to be there!'

'I went already, so what? I shan't even care!'

'It's dangerous, you dolt!! You're so daft!'

'Aren't you? Speak for yourself!'

'Shut up! How did you work that out anyway?'

'I said I have brains!!'

'I know, stupid!'

Sirius, Remus, Kioki and Ashley sighed. The Infirmary was sure having a noisy start. Madam Pomfrey wasn't please with the fighting going on, but relaxed as Remus said it didn't bother him at all. However, she still disapprove of that.

'So you're blaming me for following?'

'Yes!'

'And why only your can have the fun? I wanna join in!'

'It's too dangerous!'

'And why are you caring so much suddenly?'

'You're a girl, idiot!'

'I want to have night time experience! I don't turn into that thing just for fun!'

'You idiot!'

'I'm not an idiot at all, James Potter, so keep that in mind!'

'Shut up!'

'I have mouth to talk, thank you very much.'

'You still shouldn't be out there!'

'Oh yeah? So why are you?'

'Remus' my friend!'

'He's mine too, so what's you point? Why can I join in the fun with Kioki and Ashley?'

'Lily-chan, enough already!' Kioki said.

'No Kioki! Why can't we take just a little fun? It's so unfair!'

'Lily-chan-'

'Kioki! I don't make it just for fun! It took me time! And the ingredients!'

'Lily, I think Kio-'

'This is a battle between me and James or James and me, however it is.'

'It's still too dangerous you stupid girl!'

'What? Do you mog me?'

'I very well do!'

'Shut up now, James!'

'I shan't!'

Lily just pressed her lips on James'.

'Now shut up!'

'Don't worry, he will,' Sirius said, knocking on James' hat. 'He's too stunned.'

'Very well said, thanks a lot. Tell him once he wake up, that I am free to go however I pleased!' and with that, Lily stomped out.

'Lily-chan's mad…'

'No, I say Lily likes James!' Ashley said brightly.

'Why?'

'Because she kissed James voluntarily!'

'She WHAT???' James said, shaking back to reality. Outside the door frame, Lily poked a tongue at him.

'Stupid! Blearh!' Lily said mischievously. Without a word, James got up to kiss her.

'Okay, your theory?' Sirius said, turning to Ashley.

'They're both in love. It's that simple,' Ashley replied.

'Wonderful…'

'Who says that?' Lily said, turning red once again.

'No one in particular,' Ashley shrugged.

'Your theory again; who started liking who first?' Sirius asked.

'Kioki think it's James-kun!' Kioki said eagerly.

'I think it's Lily.'

'No! He did! Not me!'

'What me? You started it!'

'You did! You were the one that ate that noodles first!

'You started it still! You gave it to me!'

'I didn't start it! I thought it was a normal one!'

'What? And you were the one who…'

AN: I'm dead weird when I'm writing this and I hadn't any clue why am I writing this. Something about not sleeping last night, maybe. I'm stuck and the title's dumb, so this fic is very pointless [sorry bout that!!!]. If I did any mistake with Kioki, don't blame me. Blame all those anime and manga I read and watched last night… review, please!


End file.
